Switched
by Wait For The Stars
Summary: Fang and Max switch bodies mysteriously. Along with weird whitecoat dreams...that they share, and a whole lot of pranks, there is also something else there. While trying to get even, get into their own bodies, will they FINALLY fall in love? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Switched 

"Hey Fang, get out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower!" I shouted through the door of the bathroom.

He took so long! He was worse than the girls at the school at Anne's!

Finally, I couldn't take waiting any longer-I barged in.

That was probably the best idea I have ever had because Fang was lying on the floor bleeding from his head!

"IGGY! NUDGE! GET IN HERE NOW!" I said frantically.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel burst into the bathroom knocking me into the floor with force.

Then, my head exploded with pain and this time, Fang was hurt worse than me.

My last thought was, 'Who is going to run the show now?'

Then I blacked out.

Images flashed under my lids.

_Fang was in the cage next to me. He was holding his head and his face was twisted in pain. _

His arms were connected to wires and he looked like he was having the life sucked out of him.

_Then I noticed that I was being hooked up to the same machine. _

_I couldn't move though. I didn't have enough energy to so much as speak forget fight back._

_Slowly, the pain started. It got more and more intense as each second passed. I was right. It felt like the life was literally being sucked out of me. _

_Then, the pain was over…but I wasn't me. I was somewhere else. Where was I? I had no clue…_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you guys. I know how horrible these are but I need you to read this. I need to say that this is not for a challenge and I have changed the first chapter because it matched too much with another story. Please keep reading and suggestions are welcome.

-Wait For The Stars


	3. Chapter 3

Switched

When I woke up, I felt different. It felt like I wasn't me.

Then, as I became more alert, everything started to come back to me.

The bathroom incident!

'Oh my god! What happened to Fang?' I thought frantically.

Jumping out of bed, I noticed for the first time that I wasn't in my room…so where was I?

I was in Fang's room! "Why am I in Fang's room," I wondered aloud.

I stumbled out of the room and towards mine. On the way I met Nudge.

"Oh, Fang! Good that you're awake! Max just woke up too and she is acting so odd. I mean she is like shrieking over and over again. You are like the only person who can get her out of her psycho moods so everyone thought that you would be helpful and oh! I have been meaning to ask you, are you in love with her or something cause Angel says that your thoughts keep going in that direction and that you keep jumping in during Eraser fights when you really don't need to! I think that Max agrees with me on this one-you have feeling issues! I mean that whole Ari incident after Anne's house? What was that all about? Max...Mpph!"

I had covered her mouth. 'What is going on! I mean, I was Max, so how could I get me out of psycho moods and since when did I have psycho moods anyways? Wait…did Nudge just call me FANG? Since when did Fang start having thoughts about me anyways? Oh god! My life is so weird! I have to go find Fang!' I thought.

"Nudge, can you please go talk to Angel for a while?" I said distractedly.

She nodded and bounded away while I waked to **my** room. The one I **should** have woken up in!

The inside of my room was dark and I couldn't see anything but faint outlines of things.

I saw a human shaped figure on the bed.

I quickly walked over to the curtains and threw them back.

It was I on the bed! I quickly glanced down at myself and saw a boy's body.

A muscled chest, six pack abs (Fangs body doesn't wear a shirt to bed…oooooh…yummy) and no breasts!

I officially freaked out.

In the mirror across the room, I saw Fangs reflection running his hands over his stomach, no me! It was Fang that stood mouth open with more emotion on his face than I had ever seen on his face.

When I turned back to Fang in my body, I saw his gaping at me but not saying a word.

Then, in unison, we both said, "holy crap!"

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I looked down at my…I mean Fang's body.

When I looked back up Fang was staring at my breasts! I guess it was new and all, but that is really offensive!

"Okay…so correct me if I'm wrong but we switched bodies that time in the bathroom and now I am you and you are me?" I said, confusing even myself.

Fang thought about what I said for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, I mean you are in my body and I am in yours. So…how are we going to fix this and how are what are we going to tell the flock?"

I shook my head and stared at Fang who was in **my** body some more.

"Is this some kind of sick test or something?" I asked, but it was a rhetorical question.

Suddenly, Fang yelped. "Who are you and why are you in my head! Oh god! You are the annoying voice that keeps hurting and bothering Max! Well! What do you have to say for yourself…or me…or Max…or…never mind? Just tell me what's going on right now!"

I laughed and said, "Annoying, isn't it?"

Fang nodded and said, "Yeah, but it knows what happened! When I got hurt in the bathroom, I almost died. So when I fought the death process, my soul dove into the nearest body. That was yours. And since you were hurt as well, you couldn't put up a big enough fight for me to find another close body…that would be my own. I forced you out of your own body so you went into mine…get it?"

I nodded and said, "That is the longest speech I have ever heard you give!"

He smirked at me. "Well, now that I am in your body, I should act like you right? I mean we can't tell the flock, they'll think we are crazy!"

I nodded. "I suppose you are right…but how are we going to get back? I don't want any near-death experiences again!"

We both stood in silence. Then, at the same time we sat down on my bed and made ourselves comfortable. This would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Switched

Okay…I was standing in front of the toilet trying to pluck up the courage and go to the bathroom. I mean…how horrible could it be?

'On the count of three…one…two…thr-oh how do I do this! Okay…again…one…two…three!'

I did it. I went the guy way and oh my god, I think I am scarred for life. I really don't deserve to be a boy. It isn't funny. AT ALL!

I washed my hands at least eight times before I even thought about stopping.

As I came out, I saw Fang…or me…looking at me.

"That was HORRIBLE!" I said.

He smirked at me and nodded.

That gave me something else to think about.

"Um…F-Max, can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" I said for the benefit of Iggy who was listening very carefully. I could tell from his facial expression.

He made a disgusted face and left me alone with Fang.

"Look, Fang…as we said inside. We need to act like each other. We can't act like ourselves because…they'll figure it out and think we are really crazy!" I was hysterical by the time I finished because this was more than anything the school had ever done to us. It was so…extreme.

He nodded. Then he shook his head and smiled. " Okay…do you know what this means M-Fang?"

I shook my head and kept my expression blank.

"It means…I'm leader!" he smiled so big as he said this that I almost laughed.

"I know!" I said gleefully. Then, on second thought, I added a giggle, just because Nudge walked in.

She looked strangely at me before walking back out muttering something like, "god. What has this world come to?"

Fang glared at me before running after her trying to make up and excuse on the way.

I smiled at myself and when Angel came in to talk to 'Max,' I told her that she had gone to explain to Nudge why I had been giggling.

She looked at me strangely and said, "Okay…then can you take me shopping?"

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Fang. Will you get Max's card or should I?"

I pointed at myself and walked out. I slipped into my…or Max's room and out of my undies drawer, took out a credit card.

On my way out, I met Fang.

"I have to go to the bathroom too," he said.

"Good luck with that. I am taking Angel shopping," I said.

He nodded nervously and started walking quickly towards the bathroom.

Before he left though, I saw something like…excitement on my face.

'Ewwwwwwwww,' I thought. I must be seeing things. Or I must be thinking something wrong.

Just outside the door, I met Angel who was waiting patiently.

"What was Max so happy about, Fang?" She said innocently, as usual.

I shook my head and shrugged. I was glad I wasn't imagining things.

"Yeah…I don't think you are MAX," Angel said.

I looked at her and blinked, once, twice and again.

Then I sighed and said, " I knew you would find out…but so soon, I had no idea."

She smiled and said, "Can I help you play the prank on Fang? Are there going to be more? Can I help with those too? What about the others? Are you going to tell them anything?"

"You sound like Nudge! Yeah…you can help me at the mall. You…did want to get clothes right?"

Angel nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I also want to say, we should hurry. Fang is going to be very…um…lets go now! You'll see later."

I shook my head in confusion and walked out the door with Angel walking behind me.

Suddenly, I felt really hot and sweaty. I stopped and stared ahead. We were on the porch.

Suddenly, I was back at the school, hooked up to the machine.

"They are doing too well! Damn you! You said we would see interesting results! This is extremely boring and UNINTERESTING!" 

"Oh…do you think so? I happen to think that this actually is quite interesting, because how many people do you know who would react like this?"

"OI! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND MONITOR THE MACHINE! WE CANT KILL THEM!"

I was back on the porch.

Angel was close to tears and all I could see was a little bit of orange and black before I blacked out.

I heard someone scream, "MAX," from inside the house at the exact same time as Angel screamed, "MAX," above my head.

Then, I knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Switched

"He is hurt…no…I don't think that he…I agree. Okay, bye," said someone hovering above my head.

I opened my eyes blearily and looked for the source of the one-sided conversation.

I found Nudge sitting in the corner of Fang's room looking at a cell phone.

I shifted slightly to let her know I was awake without actually having to talk.

Her head snapped up immediately and relief washed over her face.

"You are okay! I am so glad! I thought that you and Max were having some sort of a mutual sickness. Iggy thought that you guys might be expiring, but I knew he was just teasing. I think he was trying to lighten the mood, but I mean serious. It really did scare me. What do you think you would have done if you thought that two of us were dying? I think you would have almost died-like I did. Angel is sobbing in Max's room right now. She was here for hours and I was there, but then we switched. Do you need-"

"No, nothing Nudge. Thank you for being here though, because it means a lot to me."

"Okay Fang, but are you sure you are alright, because you are acting like a real…I don't know…different that all."

I nodded at her calmly and sat up. "How long was I out?" I said in an even tone.

"You were out about 5 hours. Max hasn't woken up yet," said Nudge knowing my next question.

I nodded and left the room. I walked to my old room and knocked softly. "She is up! Come in!" called a small, teary but happy voice from inside-Angel.

I stepped in as silently as I could.

My body looked bad. It had dark circles and limp limbs.

I smiled sympathetically at Fang in my body as he glared at me.

I quickly whispered in Angel's ear, "Time to go sweetie. I know he is faking this. Don't ask how I do…I just do because…its my body. Yeah, that's it. Do you still want to help with that wardrobe prank?"

Angel nodded enthusiastically at me and I tried to smirk back at her (I think it was a real smile though-oops!).

We left everyone a little bit confused about where and why we were going, but you cant please everyone at the same time.

I think Fang was upset that his prank didn't work because when we left the house, he shouted after us, " You will pay for blowing me off Maximum Ride!"

I think that it was paying enough to look like a complete fool like that, but Fang didn't seem to agree. I mean the flock didn't know that it was FANG in my body who was making a fool out of MY body!

Oh well, my prank was better.

The store was out of a whole bunch of pink shirts for some sort of craze going around, so I didn't feel like such a freak.

I quickly bought a whole bunch of clothes for Fang as Angel looked happily at some stuffed animals that were in a display window across from the store we were in.

I walked out of the store with about five-loaded bag of clothes and an extremely wide grin on my face.

Angel stood still searching my mind, which I directed toward all the funny images in the dressing room.

Fang's body looked gay!

Soon, both Angel and I were laughing so hard we were almost crying.

Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy as we headed to Angel's stores.

She bought a whole bunch of pretty, trendy and expensive clothes that I gaped at.

She told me not to be a prude and I blocked my mind from her. (Swearing at a six year old is not good for your image)

Angel is evil…evil I tell you!

When we got home, Fang came up to us.

"So, wadcha guys buy?" he said casually but I could tell that he was dying to know. I knew my own body pretty well!

"Some clothes for me and a stuffed animal for guess who…you guessed it Max…me!" said Angel innocently.

Sometimes I loved her for that expression.

Fang seemed satisfied and quickly walked away before Angel would start ranting about clothes.

I walked with Angel to Fang's room as soon as it was safe and started putting all the new clothes in the closet and putting the old ones in a garbage bag that was going to charity (it had stuff to give in it-it wasn't full of garbage!)

Then, I took off the clothes I was wearing and changed into the new, pink nightclothes.

I had Angel have Nudge and Iggy take the clothes bag to the nearby charity drive and then everyone went to bed.

Fang's reaction was going to be worth the trouble (none…just pleasure…my pleasure…definitely not Fang's!) I went through!

_Okay guys, I know that I haven't been updating but I ran out of ideas! Prank ideas, plot ideas, any ideas are more than welcome! Thanks for reading and being patient! REVIEW! _


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed someone.

It was early morning and I was sleeping until I heard a voice start to scream.

It was a girl's voice and it seemed familiar.

I opened my eyes sleepily to see my body standing there.

Okay, so it was Fang, but why was he screaming?

Oh! I remember now. Fang's dressed in pink!

"Heeeeey, Max. What's the problem?" I said.

Then I had another brilliant idea.

"I mean it's like totally in to wear pink!"

Talking like this would be a good touch.

"Ma-I mean Fang…it's just a shocker. Just a shocker, that all," he replied looking behind her and seeing the flock.

"This isn't over," Fang mouthed before turning around to leave.

"What's so shocking?" whispered Iggy to Nudge.

"Fang's wearing…he's wearing…PINK!" Nudge replied before everyone left the room.

I quickly got dressed.

When I came out to eat breakfast, I saw Fang there.

He looked murderous and slightly happy.

'Oh no!' I thought, 'I was in deep trouble now!'

_Again people, I need ideas! I am all out of ideas for pranks etc. I won't update unless the next chapter is actually worth it, so please review and GIVE ME IDEAS!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Switched

'I am officially scared now,' I thought as Fang entered with Nudge after their little shopping trip. They both looked awfully satisfied-too awfully satisfied.

I was really scared as Fang said, "Well, I'm really exhausted now, and I think I'll go to bed."

The rest of the flock and I just stared at him in horror.

"No…F-Max! Why don't we have a movie night? I think it's been too long since we had one of those. Plus…my totally ah-dorable new pink jammies need to be shown to the WHOLE flock-don't you think? I mean, they are like totally awesome!"

Fang glared at me, but then grinned.

'Oh god! I think I just helped him,' I thought.

"Good idea Fangypoo. I think we should make it fun though. Lets dress up okay? It doesn't have to be formal… just different than usual. No pajamas allowed in this one. Someone make popcorn after they are dressed." With that he sauntered upstairs.

I shook myself once and said to the flock who was now looking at me for some reason, "Well, why don't…why don't we…uh do what h-she said."

I dashed upstairs so the flock wouldn't notice my nervousness about this plan. Yeah, I know, too late, but as 'new Fang' would say, 'like what-eva!'

I searched Fang's closet for formal wear when I was in his room, but all I found were all his old clothes with a note that said, "Good luck. You'll need it."

I almost screamed, but instead I started thinking of revenge as I pulled on a black dress shirt and an old pair of jeans.

The shirt was bought by Nudge a long time ago, but it had never been worn before. It was as good as it was going to get.

I decided to drop the cheerleader speech thing too. I would wait until Fang did something before I put my new prank into action.

I walked downstairs to see everyone waiting for Max and I.

Nudge and Gazzy looked relieved to see what I was wearing. Angel just winked at me and Iggy asked someone to tell him what the heck was going on.

After about five minutes of waiting, Nudge stood up. "I'm going to go check on her. She is really bugging me right now."

I nodded and tried to stand up.

Nudge pushed me back down on her way to the stairs.

"She's changing dummy, no boys allowed." Everyone laughed and I sat back down, pretty sure that Fang's cheeks were on fire.

Nudge walked up and all of us watched and listened for some sign of what was going on.

Soon, we heard a loud squeal and a, "YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!"

I flinched slightly as I heard that, and said to Iggy and Gazzy, "What the heck is going on up there?"

They both started to shake their heads, but stopped in mid-shake.

I followed Gazzy's line of vision and shrieked. It was my body-dressed up in a mannequins outfit.

Everyone looked at me and once again Iggy opened his mouth to ask, but Angel beat him to it. "Max, I love what you are wearing-you look like…a girl!"

Iggy gasped, "Max?"

I almost replied but Fang cut in just in time. "Yes."

"What are you wearing?"

"She is wearing a school girly outfit. Complete with black shoes," I cut in.

It was true. Fang had his hair in gentle waves that framed his face. His eyes were framed with a thin layer of black eyeliner. The usually brown eyelashes were coated with mascara to make them black. Silver eye shadow topped it off. Any freckles were covered up by powder. My naturally red cheeks had nothing on them. My lips were wearing a coat or two of lip-gloss and I had to admit-no matter how much it hurt me-that it looked good.

In his neck hung a Hollister boy's necklace. He wore a white dress shirt that had its first FOUR button unbuttoned. It was open pretty low…I was going to kill him later! A loosened tie hung there.

'Oh god!' I thought frantically.

The skirt that he wore with it was way, way, way to short. It was a typical uniform skirt that looked like it should fit Angel. I didn't know if I even wanted to know the details of the shoes, but I looked anyways.

I stared at them for a minute. They were actually just normal black shoes. Nothing compared to the rest, but the socks were knee length and looked really girly the way they were worn.

I was never going to live this outfit down…if we changed back anytime soon that is.

"Fang, keep your eyes in your sockets," said Fang. (The nerve of him!)

Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy snickered. Angel just smiled, because she knew why I was staring.

"Uh…sorry," I mumbled.

Fang started to walk up to me.

I wanted to back away, but then thought better of it.

He stopped right in front of me, his hands coming up slowly to my chest. "What happened Fang? Are you too shocked?" Fang made a pouty face at me and pinched my cheek, "How cute!" he said in a girly voice. Then, the hand that was still on my chest, pushed slightly and my open mouth closed on my tongue as I fell backwards onto the couch.

Everyone roared with laughter and I blinked rapidly trying to comprehend what happened. I think my body just flirted with me…in an odd, twisted and embarrassing way…or something like that.

But, right now, the only thing on my mind was revenge, and Fang was going down!

My brain started working faster as the movie turned on and then I had it. I had the perfect plan!

I grinned to myself.

I noticed Angel looking at me with an evil grin on her angelic face. Fang looked over at her, and then looked at me.

Lets just say that he looked horrified beyond belief.

_Okay...more prank ideas. I loved, loved and loved your ideas before! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your help. I love everyone who reviewed. Also, I would get way too red trying to write Fang with that time of month. I blush really easily-look at my profile if you didn't already. So anyways-all ideas are welcome! REVIEW! _


	8. Chapter 8

My morning didn't start out how I planned. I slowly opened my eyes…then screamed.

My prank had somehow backfired.

I was covered in honey, and on top of that there was an open window.

That was not part of my prank.

There were bugs everywhere!

Thankfully there were no bugs on me, but I knew, if I got up, there would be.

Living outdoors more than half the time does take away the possibility of being afraid of bugs, but being afraid of snakes is a different story.

Adrenaline started pumping through my veins and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed (not out loud of course- I screamed in my mind).

'ANGEL! PLEASE HELP SOMEHOW! I AM LOCKED IN MY ROOM THAT IS FULL OF BUGS AND SNAKES. OH…I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I AM COVERED IN HONEY!'

'Oh god!' I heard back, then there was a muffled scream downstairs. Then, I shifted slightly, heard a hiss, and then I faced darkness.

_Okay guys this is a little...different than what I imagined for this chapter, but its part of a very recent twist in the story. Review and I'll love you forever!! _


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes opened to a bright light.

I was in an unfamiliar, white room.

The walls around me were white, but they had slight beige accents in the form of shells.

The lights were too bright and the bed too hard. On top of that, the bed had rails.

I really had a strong suspicion that I was in a hospital. I just hoped, not for the first time, that I was wrong.

I tried to stir slightly, and then discovered that only way I was able to move was if I concentrated extremely hard.

I couldn't see very well, but it felt like I was bound to the bed-head and all!

Soon enough, I heard a soft voice. "How are you holding up?" said Fang (In my body obviously).

I tried to crane my neck to see him, but it was impossible.

He took the hint and moved into my line of vision, and then he moved right over my face, blocking the offensive lights.

My answer was the most sarcastic thing I could think of at a time like this. "So I take it I'm not dead?"

My voice was rusty and cracked, and it really surprised me.

He laughed awkwardly.

"Max, that was horrible, and it was all my fault! The prank went waaaaaaaaay too far! You…you almost…no you did die- temporarily. The thing is, I developed a new power. I wanted to know so badly how you were going to retaliate, and so when I closed my eyes, I saw it! I decided to do what you were going to do with the honey, but I wanted to make it somewhat original…so I opened the window. I wasn't mean though. I put bug spray on you and in the honey. I didn't think of other animals. I am SO SORRY!" said Fang looking like he was about to cry any second.

I reminded myself to never make that face.

Then, before I had thought of how to reply, I felt something wet on my face.

I looked up and saw tears streaking down Fang's face.

It was then that I realized what had happened.

I just realized that Fang had spoken so much, and then now he was crying.

It was then I realized the reality of how serious the situation was.

Trying to keep my tone light, I replied. " So how bad am I?"

"Um…you have a broken leg and arm?" he replied uncertainly.

"WHAT! How? I got poisoned, not thrown down stairs!" I said.

"Well, getting you out of the room was hard. Then, we had to get you to the hospital. We couldn't fly, because we weren't sure where we would land. We haven't been here before," he answered.

I nodded solemnly.

"Fang, tell me about our power thing," I said.

"Well, I think that I have your powers right now, so that means that the future thing is your power."

Again, I nodded, but this time I was grinning.

"Oh, I have to leave, but you get out of here about now, so, get ready to be moved. I'll see you soon," Fang said urgently before practically dashing out of the room.

I stared at the doorway for a minute.

As soon as I looked away, someone appeared-making my head snap there again.

The doctor smiled.

"Hello again, Max," she said.

"Dr. Martinez!" I said disbelievingly.

She laughed.

"Yes. I got a call from your friends-no family. They told me they didn't want more people to find out about you. So, I came up here to take care of you," she said, carefully hugging me.

She lifted me to a sitting position and undid the things that were holding my head, my arms and my legs.

Then she got me in a wheel chair and led me out.

Soon, I learnt how to work the thing, and took control.

"Max, I am giving you a choice. You can come over, or you can come over," said

Dr. Martinez.

I laughed. "How about I come over?"

"That sounds good," she replied with a smile. " Your flock is in the car already."

Suddenly something hit me.

"Um…does everybody know about the switch now?"

"No, only me. Oh and I can guess how to switch you back, but you have to fully heal for it to work," she replied.

"Yay! How long till then?" I said.

"About a week, I think," she said.

I nodded contently.

Soon, we were in the car and I was hugged several times. The whole flock had tears streaks down their faces.

While speeding towards her house, I saw a spider next to my seat.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"AAAH! IT'S A SPIDER, IT'S A SPIDER! HEEEEEELP," I shrieked.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you Fangy, baby?" said Nudge through her laughter.

"Please," I whimpered.

A fresh round of laughter started.

Nudge got rid of it, and I sent a nasty look at Fang.

He looked shocked.

I settled back in my seat, a smug grin on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to Dr. Martinez's was really short.

The flock kept me busy and distracted from the pain in my leg.

On top of that, I knew it would be a while before Fang decided his debt was paid. I could have a lot of fun during that time.

My mind swirled with ideas until I decided on the perfect one.

"Dr. Martinez…could we please pick up a movie on the way to the house please. I'd love to have an-I'm still-alive sleepover with Ella and the flock tonight. Could you please somehow let us, even if it's a school night?" I used the guilt trip to make sure she said yes.

I needed this plan to work out perfectly.

"Of course we could, Fang! Plus, it's not even a school night! This is actually working out great! I'm sure Ella would love that! She hasn't ever met you all, and she is really looking forward to meeting Max again," replied Dr. Martinez.

"Great and one more thing, I would appreciate it if Ella would choose the movie, because my flock and I aren't very experienced with good movies…with the exception of Max, she reads all the reviews…but she'll get a horror movie." I answered innocently.

Fang played along, feeling really guilty for doing all that.

I don't think he realized that he was doing just what I wanted him to for an evil plan; he just thought I was really happy to be alive.

I smiled at her from the front seat of the van, and lay back and schemed for the rest of the ride.

Soon enough, we pulled up at a blockbuster and Dr. Martinez told us to wait in the car.

While walking away, she whipped out her cell phone, to call Ella presumably.

The car was silent much to my surprise while she was gone, and looking to the back, I saw the whole flock with the exception of Fang, asleep.

"Shh…" he said pointing.

I smiled calmly and turned around and watched Dr. Martinez run through the store and then run out of the store as fast as she could.

When she saw the kids sleeping, she sighed and quietly opened the door.

"Sorry Fang, I tried to get Ella to choose a comedy or something else, but she said that none of you had seen her favorite movie…and she just wouldn't budge," she winked at me and started the engine.

" Its alright, I think Max told her once, that she would love to here all about the movie The Titanic…I think she said it was. Isn't that the movie?" I said.

Dr. Martinez narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously for a minute, but then her expression relaxed and the horrible minute passed.

I couldn't have anyone catching on that the pranks were still going on until they actually started again.

The ride from the store to the house felt longer than the ride from the hospital, but eventually, we reached the familiar house. I wanted to run in and hug Ella, but I had to make sure she knew about the switch.

"Dr. Martinez…does Ella know about…" I trialed of suggestively, letting her guess the rest.

"Yes, Fang, she knows about everything…EVERYTHING," she replied.

Most of the flock misinterpreted it, and moved on, but Angel snickered, reading my mind.

We piled out of the car and towards the house.

Proudly, I started to lead the way, but thinking quickly, I pushed Fang ahead of me, so the flock wouldn't have a reason to question out identities.

The door opened before we reached it, and Ella threw herself at Fang.

"HI MAX!" she yelled, holding on tightly.

Fang tried to make it believable by not turning into stone, but he didn't seem to be able to make himself hug this girl he had never met before back.

I snickered at his expense, and that made Ella notice me.

"Oh! You must be FANG! How wonderful to meet you!" she ran at me next, hugging me tightly.

I had seen her wink at me while she switched hugs, and I stood as unresponsive as I possibly could.

"Ella, stop! You must be scaring the poor boy!" said Dr. Martinez with an amused look at my expression.

"Mom…hello," Ella added.

She didn't look very happy with her mother for some reason.

In fact, she looked furious…for Ella.

She disappeared into the house ahead of us, and we followed.

She appeared a while later carrying a batch of cookies…still warm from the oven.

'Attack it,' I mouthed to Fang.

He stepped forward and grabbed one.

I grabbed two and the rest of the flock followed suit, until there were none left.

Ella and Dr. Martinez laughed, "Don't worry, we have looooooooots!" said Ella, her dark mood passing quickly, though I noticed she still wasn't looking at the mother.

"Listen Max, and Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel…are I correct?" she waited for us to nod before continuing. "We don't have enough rooms for everyone so I'll give the guest room to Fang, since he is hurt, and the rest of you can put your things in the basement. Also, we are having a sleepover…of sorts…starting in a half hour approximately. Everyone can unpack and start settling in around the television. I'd appreciate some help setting up sleeping bags etc." said Dr. Martinez.

Everyone nodded, and we went off towards where we needed to be.

Ella started helping me towards 'my' room.

"So, Max, how are you feeling…by the way, you are really hot," she said.

"Thanks," I said very sarcastically.

"No really, you are. I can't believe you and Fang still aren't going out! On top of that, you are still pranking him! What's with that? You just got back from the hospital young lady," she said in a low voice.

We looked at each other for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

Unpacking didn't take long.

Ella told me about her boyfriend, and her friends and high school and pretty much everything else you could think of.

I filled her in on saving the world, and buying a house and everything you could think of.

On our way out though, her face suddenly turned serious. "Hey Max, remember those jerks with the guns that you fought for me? They got ARRESTED! When going to the hospital for the broken nose, the got caught for speeding, and while the guy driving reached down to get his license and registration-that he had dropped-a pack of some drug fell out of his pocket! They all had it on them, and in the car, the got arrested! Thank you so much!"

"Oh my god Ella! That's really great news! So no more trouble?" I said.

She shook her head and we sat down to watch the movie with everyone else.

Slowly, people appeared out of the kitchen.

There arms were loaded with armfuls of food.

Everything was put down, and the movie started as everyone chewed on popcorn.

I didn't really watch very much, I was having a conversation with Angel in my head.

'I need you to make me cry at the part when the guy dies. It needs to be loud and sniffly. Please Angel?'

'Okay,' she agreed happily in my head.

Soon after that, the movie caught my interest and I actually felt like crying when the Titanic started to sink.

Angel was doing her job well.

When Jack died, I started bawling loudly.

"Oh gosh…how…how could he die? There should have been a happy ending. There should have…." I said through my sobbing.

Everyone was staring at me and then Ella started to laugh, and slowly the whole room except for me was in hysterics.

"God Fang! Grow up…since when are YOU like this?" said Nudge laughing so hard she couldn't even tease me properly.

I started to sob harder when the old lady died and went back to the Titanic in her own personal heaven.

The movie ended, and then the real teasing began, starting with a round of laughter.

_**Listen guys, I know its been really long since I updated, but I have a really huge writers block. I NEED INPUT! I need story ideas, and prank ideas and etc. I don't really know what to do anymore. I really appreciate all your help in advance. Thanks so much, and if reviews hit 200, I'll give everyone a cookie...or pie...or something. Love my reviewers forever, and I'd love it if all you twilight readers would read my story Search For Memory. I really love that story, and I think it has a promising future! Again, I love all my reviewers!!!!!!  
**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

We didn't end up sleeping that night, and eventually the teasing stopped…well almost.

Every once in a while, someone would start laughing, and then everybody would go into hysterics again.

The whole night, we stayed up on soda and popcorn, watching movie after movie.

Then the classic started…spin the bottle truth or dare.

Fang was the only one who didn't want to play, so he was outvoted.

"Um…Fang, truth or dare?" said Ella.

"Truth," I said, getting up lazily to get more soda for myself.

"Okay…hmm…if you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?" said Ella.

'ANGEL…MAKE ME TURN RED!" I yelled in my mind.

I felt my face heat up, and I stuttered nervously, "Um...Well…you…I guess…." I replied faking jumpiness.

Ella and everybody else's jaw dropped.

Finally, Nudge, being Nudge, snapped out of it.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Everyone here thought you liked Max, not Ella, but we were all wrong! How come you never told us? Oh, what if you start dating...and then you could get married! Can I please be the bridesmaid? Please Ella, and then you could have little kids and I would be Auntie Nudg-" she was stopped by Iggy placing a hand over her mouth.

She glared at him for a minute.

"Okay I'm done," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

Everything was quiet for a minute before I made started up the game again.

"Um...Gazzy, truth or dare," I asked.

"Dare…I guess," said Gazzy looking slightly scared.

"CONSULT!" I yelled to everyone.

We formed a semi-circle facing away from Gazzy and discussed our options.

It wasn't long before Ella suggested something brilliant, having played this game many, many times before.

"Okay, you have to turn your clothes inside out, and wear your shorts as a shirt, and your shirt as…uh shorts I guess…for the rest of the game!"

I felt like doing an evil laugh!

Gazzy disappeared into the bathroom, appearing soon.

Everyone cracked up loudly.

He had his legs through the arm holes in his shirt and the shirt tied in a knot in the front. His shorts were hugging his chest like a tube top that just refused to stay up!

It was hilarious!

Then suddenly, I felt like I needed to lie down, but I wasn't fast enough.

I fell to the ground in a dead faint, hearing another faint thump.

_"You idiots!__ This is so stupid! They aren't doing anything but pranking each other! Hey…they did what? Really! Hold on, I'll be right there!" said Jeb. _

_He walked briskly down a hallway, and turned into a room. _

_"Okay, so what's with the money?" he demanded. _

_"We're betting on the pranks they are going to do!" said a small, fat man. _

_"You're doing what! Ooh! That's a good idea," replied Jeb. _

_"Um…I mean…it's like we are making a hypothesis…yeah. This is completely for work," he tried to save himself._

_"Exactly," one of the scientists agreed, grinning. _

_"Okay, I bet on Max pranking Fang at least twice before he retaliates," said Jeb throwing in a hundred dollar bill and signing his name in a book of some sort. _

_Everyone started laughing and everything faded. _

I woke with a start.

The white coats are taking bets on us!

They are completely crazy, and this might be part of some scheme that they are trying to play on us, but I was not going to change my plans at all.

Above me, the flock, plus Ella, minus Fang was talking, seeing my eyes open.

"See I told you it would work!" said Iggy.

"Yeah, so it's still really sick to talk about my underclothes!" fumed Ella.

"Yeah, like Max would say-sexist pig!" said Nudge, standing beside Ella.

"Okay! I'm sorry Ella!" said Iggy, retreating fast as Fang woke up next to me.

If I wasn't in Fangs body right now, and I heard that conversation, I would be fuming more than Ella, so Iggy was right to back off as 'Max' woke up.

"So what's with you guys fainting together?" said Ella, calming down.

"MAX! DID YOU DRINK THAT COKE?" I yelled, facing Fang and winking.

"Um…yes…was I not supposed to?" asked Fang grinning.

"Ugh! No, I told you that was for when you wanted to go to sleep. I was tired, so I took a sip! You have got to stop stealing my cokes!" I screamed, trying to cover up what just happened.

"Yeah…okay…good try," said Ella looking weirdly at us.

We all sat up/down and started talking in pairs.

I dragged Ella away, reminding the flock that I liked her.

"I am really glad that you like me Max, but I really don't want to kiss you!" she joked when we were out of hearing range of the flock.

"I know…that would be gross, but we should do something…umm…lets watch the sunrise holding hands!" I suggested.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"Okay…but right after that, we go to sleep, okay?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

And we did, we sat down by the window and watched the sun rise, holding hands.

Everyone sniggered and Iggy even whistled softly, but all I could manage was a few pathetic glares through the laughter I had to hold back for Fang's expression.

It seemed though, that when I looked at him, so did everyone else.

Then they started teasing Fang of being jealous.

'Oh **god** no! This was not supposed to happen to me! It was only supposed to happen to Fang!' I tried to tell Angel.

She either didn't hear me through her angelic laughter or she purposefully ignored me in the same angelic way. UGH!

Then, I lay down, not looking at anyone, while thinking of some major revenge, and I fell asleep.

**_Okay guys, tell me what you think. I really want to know if this chapter was at all funny. Oh and I have to give out two special thanks!_**

**_THANK YOU TO EVIL ANGEL OF DOOM _**

**_THANK YOU TO IHRTBKS _**

_**Your amazing suggestions just helped me a lot!**_

_**Everyone else who reviewed is totally amazing, and you can have some cookies and brownies, fresh out of the oven, okay? Thanks again, and I really hope I reach two hundred reviews this time! Come on people, once I do, I'll write a really long chapter just for you!  
**_

* * *

_**You guys rock!**_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, we planned to go out to eat-just us kids.

Angel helped me with my mini prank ideas.

To start off, we put mud in the car door handle. I just had to make sure I opened it.

Then, I went and asked Ella about dance studios around town. She knew some-yay!

Then, the day started.

We were all walking towards the car when I saw a mud puddle where the sidewalk meets the lawn.

I turned to Ella and started talking and pretending not to pay attention.

"So where are we going?" I asked while steering myself towards the lawn slowly, we were only a few feet away now….

"Oh we are going t-WATCH OUT!" she said.

It was too late. I grinned in my mind as my crutch slipped in the mud.

I fell fast and comically.

My body flew over the crutch and twisted as mud splattered everywhere.

Then, I landed comfortably on my butt, right in the mud.

I looked up, covered from head to toe in mud, and tried to look bewildered.

It worked. It worked very, very well.

Everyone looked shocked for all of one second, then I shifted slightly, and the spell was broken.

Everyone burst out laughing, not looking like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Ella tried to control her laughter with genuine concern, but I winked discreetly at her and she laughed even harder, falling to the ground, holding her stomach.

Iggy followed, then Gazzy followed by Nudge.

Then Angel threw herself into the mud with a yell and the laughter stopped abruptly as everyone was splashed with mud.

Then Gazzy followed and soon everybody was playing around in the mud.

It all stopped when Ella's mom came out wondering what all the noise was about and saw us all in the mud, ruining the lawn, the flowers and the sidewalk.

"EVERYBODY ON THE LAWN NOW!" she yelled.

Then, she got the hose and hosed us all off and made me go inside to clean off my cast properly.

Everybody else had to stay in the yard and clean everything up.

That was amazingly perfect. Not only did Fang get humiliated, but everyone had fun.

Soon, everybody joined me in the house laughing every few seconds and shivering constantly.

"That was amazing Fang! You always manage to humiliate yourself and make the rest of us laugh," Iggy teased lightly.

I tried to scowl through the mad scientist laugh I was holding back.

After we all changed, Ella decided that eating wasn't as much fun as movies, so we all decided to go for a movie.

Outside, I called shotgun and limped ahead. Angel slowed everyone down.

I reached for the door handle and as soon as I touched it, I shrieked, my voice as high as it would go.

When I pulled my hand back, everyone came running.

Then the laughter started again.

"You and mud make a very char-char-charming couple," Nudge said through her laughter. "Sorry Ella, but don't you agree?"

Ella nodded, her hair tossing around, because her shoulders were shaking so hard.

One lock hit Iggy.

The laughter died down when Dr. Martinez gave me a few tissues and cleaned off the handle.

We were on our way, but something was nagging at me.

It was a feeling that something was going to go very wrong very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to start off by thanking MaxRideNut for prank ideas in this chapter—they were completely brilliant ideas and you give me ideas almost every chapter—thanks! Then, I would like to thank every one who reviewed and got me almost to **_**200**_** reviews!** **(No offense to cheerleaders, especially since I was one—you'll know what I'm talking about later.**

On the way there, I pretended to sulk. It wasn't easy, since all I really wanted to do was break out into maniacal laughter.

We let Ella choose the movie, and we ended up sitting through a romantic comedy. It wasn't sad, so at the funny parts I would laugh really hard, just to do something, but my heart just wasn't in it.

I could tell that something was about to go wrong, I was scared to find out if it was Fang retaliating…or something worse…something a lot, lot worse!

I didn't have to wait long, when we got out of the movie, Ella asked if we wanted to do anything else.

Just as I was about to voice my fears, the reason of my fear was out in the open.

It was Fang retaliating…and it was something much, much worse than I expected.

"Let's go…SHOPPING!" he yelled.

Nudge and Angel started to bounce up and down and Gazzy looked excited. Iggy was trying to act all cool, but I could tell he liked the idea too.

Ella looked at me. I pouted, and said, "I want to do that thing I told you about earlier though!"

Ella was confused, but played along. "Alright, we'll split up," she said, "who wants to come with Fang and me?"

Iggy was forced to come, just so his cool façade wouldn't melt. I knew he didn't want to, but I had to make sure that someone came, so I selfishly let him. He could shop later, right?

On our way to the dance studio, I started doing that 'cheerleader talk' again.

"Ok-ay, so what do I need to do before I like start ballet?" I said

"Ba-ba-balle-ballet?" Iggy chocked out, laughing really hard.

"Yes, I like love ballet, okay? Oh my gosh—I just like rhymed!" I gasped as if I was really happy.

"No you didn't…man, Fang, there is something seriously wrong with you lately…but it's hilarious!" Iggy said, still in hysterics.

The rest of the way, I chatted about why I thought ballet was so amazing.

"It's so graceful. I love the way ballerina's jump like they are weightless and twist like it's the most natural thing in the world. It must be so wonderful to be up on that stage with lights on you and not care about anything as you prance and twirl and tell poetic stories," I said.

"SHUT UP, FANG! I'm worried about you now," Iggy said, half laughing half serious.

I hummed the rest of the way.

At the studio, I signed myself up for a beginner's ballet class.



Then I went to go meet the instructor for some pre class instruction.

"Okay…" said Mrs. Granger when she saw me. "How do you expect to do ballet with a cast boy?"

I hadn't thought of that…so I answered stupidly, "in a tutu?"

I was kicked out of the studio for that, and the whole way home, Iggy just wouldn't stop making fun of me, and when he would stop, Ella would start laughing spontaneously.

"Wait till I tell everyone else this story," she said…to my benefit of course.

I grinned in my mind, but out loud, I said, "ha-ha, what's so bad about wanting to do ballet?"

Iggy shook his head, muttering about crazy teenagers.

And it only got worse, after I got Ella to help me find a tutu in my size.

At home, I could feel it in the air, something was about to happen.

Fang was upstairs 'getting ready' apparently, and so I said I would join him, because, you know, I had to "like show everyone how totally amazing and hot I looked in my dance clothes."

I went to the room, and changed.

When I was done, I blew myself a kiss in the full length mirror, and stepped out of the room.

At the same time, Fang was coming out of the bathroom across the hall.

We looked at each other and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"


	14. Chapter 14

'Yikes!' I thought as I stared at Fang…in my body.

He was wearing a cotton lavender dress with angry purple flowers all over it. I think what looked like random yellow circles were actually the center of the flowers. The neckline and the end of the three quarter sleeves were sparkly silver and there were some sparkles throughout the dress. With the dress, he was wearing neon orange flats! His hair was piled on his head, and it looked like a bird's nest!

I couldn't speak; my voice seemed to have disappeared, but my thoughts were no longer on what my body was wearing. Now, I was trying to figure out what he might be thinking.

Hm…in his head, he was probably saying this: 'She…she…she's wearing this thing, and it's not black-it's not even pink! The sleeves are so puffy, and the things a body suit! It's so white, and so tight. The boots-oh my god the boots and the…tutu, it's so disgusting. I can't look!'

I don't blame him. I was wearing a white boy's ballet outfit, paired with a hot pink tutu and boots to match. The sleeves and the tutu were the only part that wasn't a second skin. Actually, it was so tight, that Fang's skin felt like second skin, and the tutu felt like first!

Still, I felt like I had to do something! I might embarrass him by wearing this, but he's going to embarrass me more by wearing what he is.

After a minute of screaming, we were surrounded by the flock.

"What the…." Gazzy trailed off. He was staring at us in shock.

Ella was the first one out of her reverie. "This has gone on long enough you two," she said, sounding too much like Jeb in the old days.

Anger boiled inside me, both at his name, and at our current situation.

"So what are _you_ going to do, now? What are _we_ going to do, now?" I snarled every word in those two sentences.

This snapped Fang out of it too. He glared at me the way he used to before we changed bodies. This glare said, 'why do you have to take your frustration out on Ella?'

It was funny how even though he was in _my_ body, I could still read every twitch of his facial muscles.

Ella was not stunned by my tone for long. "Well, _Fang_, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. You and _Max _are going to come with me, and I'm going to fix this. Right now." Her emphasis on our names was obvious only to us. The rest of the flock was still staring at either me or Fang.

She turned around and started to walk. When neither of us followed, she wagged her finger over her shoulder, motioning for us to join her.

We did this time.

I suppose we were both slightly tired of these games. After a while, it was war, and it wasn't the fun it had started out as. At least, that's my opinion. My anger at Fang made it hard to be reasonable to his side of the fighting.

We had followed Ella to the end of the hallway, past all our rooms.

Both Fang and I were staring at Ella expectantly.

She cleared her throat, and opened a door, which I knew for sure was a closet.

She flicked on a switch, and then turned to us.

I was trying to peer over her head into the closet, but I wasn't very successful.

I did get to see the inside of the closet. Unfortunately, that was only because I was in it…with Fang…who was still in my body.

I heard a click and some fake maniacal laughter from Ella before she spoke again. "You're in here until you sort things out," and then she walked away. Fang and I listened to her footsteps go down the hallway and then disappear from hearing range completely.

We sat in silence. The clock outside the closet was too loud, and it seemed to be the only thing I could concentrate on without wanting to break down the door. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._ It seemed like that went on for hours.

Finally, Fang seemed to swallow his pride slightly, and tried to lighten the air. "I'm…I'm like so tried of our totally pointless fighting. It's like so tiring."

I laughed harder than I needed to at his serious joke, but it cleared the air.

After that, the words just flowed-for both of us.

"You know," I said, "I didn't want to start a who's-a-better-prankster-war. It was an accident. It was an accident that snowballed out of control. I think it was just so fun at first, that it kept going, but somewhere along the line, it turned into this huge fight."

"Yeah," Fang replied, seemed much more Fang-like now-thankfully. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the talkative Fang. "It was probably at the honey prank that things went downhill."

I nodded, and we both slid down the closet wall until we were sitting.

I hugged my knees and started at him. His position matched mine exactly.

So slowly, that I didn't even realize it, we were leaning towards each other.

When I did finally notice, it was too late to pull back and pretend that nothing happened.

We were inches apart, and then I saw just _what_ I was about to kiss.

Feeling faintly nauseous, I pulled back.

Fang did the same, but he added a little shake of the head to the mix.

Again, we were silent.

Somehow, even after that almost kiss, I felt no tension in the air.

We both leaned against the wall, and sat in a comfortable silence.

I heard breathing on the other side of the door, and I motioned for Fang to listen.

We were both starting to feel cramped now, and so I decided to give Ella enough proof to let us out.

"Okay, so we're good, right? No more pranks. I'm almost healed, and by tomorrow, we can switch back."

Fang nodded.

I had to motion urgently towards the door for at least thirty seconds before he caught on. "Oh, yeah, I agree."

I shook my head at his patheticness, which I'm not sure is a word, and the door swung open.

Ella stood there, looking triumphant. She helped me out of the closet, and I apologized for my rude behavior towards here earlier.

She brushed off my apologies, and we went to the back yard to talk to the rest of the flock.

"Okay," Fang said, assuming the position of leader without the cheerleader talk. The way it should be! "U and A, now!"

Ella stopped us. "Wait! Is there, is there any way one of you could take me? You know, up into the air?" She was looking down shyly at the end of her request.

Fang and I grinned at each other and we both grabbed one arm each. Then, in perfect sync, we leaped into the air gracefully, with Ella whooping with joy.

We kept flying straight up until she was gasping for breath. Unfortunately, we had to fly a little bit lower, so the completely human person could breathe. Fortunately, it was still high enough that no one could think we were anything but birds in the sky-even with binoculars.

Suddenly, Nudge gasped. "Hold on! I have something for you guys! I know exactly what's going on between the two of you!" She swooped down towards the house.

Then, it all happened too quickly for me. There was a big sound and then, all I could see was smoke.

Ella started crying in my arms, but I payed no attention to her.

All I could think was, 'a bomb just went off. _Nudge was right in the middle of it!'_


	15. Chapter 15

Found Nudge.

Raced to Dr. Martinez's clinic.

Sat in the waiting room.

Sat in the waiting room.

Sat in the waiting room.

Sat in the waiting room.

Started pacing.

Was pushed down.

Banged head against wall.

Was stopped.

Dr. Martinez comes out.

When she came out, she looked tired, but a huge, genuine smile graced her face.

I let out a breath of relief, and nudged Fang to get him to play my part and talk.

"When can we see her?" he demanded.

She smiled, "Anytime you want. She's sleeping right now, but she should be up in a couple of hours."

Then, she stepped aside, and we all rushed for the door.

Inside, Nudge was lying in the hospital bed. Her skin was badly burnt, and there were cuts all over her arms. Her head was bandaged, but her breathing was even and deep.

I saw an IV attached to her arm, and resisted the urge to rip it out. Taking deep breaths helped me forget about the last few times she had a needle in her arm.

We all just stood there, too afraid to touch her, and too uninformed to know whether it was okay to talk.

After a minute of us just staring at her, Fang motioned for everyone to leave the room.

We sat down again in the waiting room, and just started at each other.

Slowly, Gazzy and Iggy started talking, and Angel picked up Total and started murmuring to him quietly. His answers were just as quiet.

Dr. Martinez came in again a few minutes later with a more energetic look on her face. I suspect she was in her office drinking coffee.

"Okay Max, Fang, I'm ready for you now," she said.

It took me a minute to understand that she was ready to change us back.

We walked into a room that I hadn't really seen before. Inside it was a huge machine. It had two claw-like chairs, and huge lights. She motioned for us to sit down, and we cautiously obliged.

When I looked up again, Dr. Martinez was disappearing behind a wall. I glanced at Fang nervously. The chairs reclined, and my whole body tensed.

The lights started flashing, forcing me to close my eyes, and just when I was about to jump and up and leave, I fell unconscious.

**Okay, so this chapter was pretty much just a filler. I've been so busy lately. I just had a final yesterday. I had a test today, and I have a test tomorrow too. Plus, I have a project due on Friday. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH! I am so lucky I had time to write this out. Please review, because right now, I need motivation more than any other time.**

**Kisses.**

**Wait for the Stars**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through it. Towards the end, I was sort of flaky about updating, but you guys are wonderful. Tell me what you thought of the ending. **

* * *

Chapter 15

The moment I woke, I knew that everything was over. The whole out-of-this-flock experience was over. I don't think I could stress to you, how completely disgusted I was with what all had happened through the course of the switch.

I was completely shamed, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed enough to care…for now.

Strangely enough, I wanted to do something more…for old times sake, but before the gears started turning, I had do make sure it was really over.

I opened my eyes, and found myself standing, strangely enough, before a mirror.

I peeped down at myself before fully looking at the reflection. Everything seemed strange…dare I say, even abnormal, but this _was_ the norm. Fang's body was the strange, abnormal one.

Glancing up, I looked at the reflection that had been missing for so long. For a moment, I convinced myself that it was great to be back.

Suddenly though, I was overcome with the desire to see Fang. Almost as if I wasn't controlling myself, I fled _my_ room, and propelled myself, using my wings, towards Fang's room.

Halfway in the middle, I met Fang.

He was wearing all black, his hair covered his eyes, and then, I was at home.

All my original feelings were replaced by relief and pure happiness.

I stared at him, but I wasn't looking at his clothes, his hair, his body, even his face. I was staring deep into his eyes.

"I think that was the last time, Fang," I said.

He nodded, as silent as he was before. It was suddenly clear why that we were back to normal. We didn't need to explain things to each other, the other just automatically understood.

Finally, I knew what Fang had tried to tell me so many times before. This time, when we kissed, it wasn't him that started it, it was me.

I think he was shocked, but soon his arms wound around my waist, bringing me just that much closer to him.

My hands cupped his face, and l let myself get lost in the feeling of his lips, his face, and the feeling of being so _right_.



When we broke apart I had a TV-commercial-moment. Have you people seen the Claritin commercials, where the fuzziness just peels off? That was the feeling. I informed Fang of this, expecting a teasing face or maybe even a laugh, but instead he just said, "Me too, Max."

"Hmm," I said, kissing him again, and then practically skippi-stalking off to find the rest of the flock. Fang followed soundlessly.

Everyone had congregated in the kitchen.

They must have heard us coming, because they all had eager expressions as they looked towards the door-less doorway.

I stood there and smiled, letting myself be attacked by the flock.

When we had all sat down again, everyone was suddenly tuned to the Nudge channel.

"Why didn't you tell us. OH MY GOD-that's why you guys were acting so weird all that time. It was so much fun. Maybe you guys should change places again. Or better yet, maybe somebody else should change places. Can I change with Angel, Max? It would be so much fun to talk to fish! I would train all the great white sharks to be vegetarians. That way we could have one as a pet, but maybe that would kill the shark-mpph!"

Iggy covered her mouth. "I'll never understand how the girl goes from talking about you changing places to making all great white's vegetarians!" He grimaced, but it quickly turned into a grin.

* * *

During lunch that day, while everyone was at the table, I motioned at Angel.

She giggled, pretending it was at something Gazzy said.

After a minute, she glanced back at me, and nodded.

A second later, the doorbell rang. I told Fang to get it while I went to shower.

After seeing the steam, I stepped in, screaming. IT WAS _FREEZING_! Stupid, stupid Fang!

I heard an identical scream from the front door. Momentarily forgetting why I had jumped out from under the water, I gloated about the fact that Fang had just been covered from chest down in ketchup, mustard, and bits of potato.

As I dried off, I started planning, and had problems choosing.

Maybe I could do the salt in drink trick? Another option was the chair breaking when he sat…

I laughed, at how immature these pranks were.

Then, the laughter turned to hysterics as one last thought entered my mind…

'Old times sake indeed.'

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! You know I'll love whatever you say about this chapter, or the overall story, because **_**opinions cannot be held against anyone**_**. (That was I quote I never forgot)**

**More news-my next story is a Twilight one, _Dancing On Thin Ice_. It's already up-so check it out.  
**

**Summary: Bella Swan is a clumsy girl who can dance like nobody's business. Edward Cullen is a famous figure skater, who needs a new twist to his dancing, after his partner went solo. He's looking for a partner. They meet, and find they work perfectly together. While teaching Bella how to skate, and teaching Edward to dance, maybe this love-hate relationship will turn into something more.**

**XoXo,**

**Wait for the Stars**


End file.
